Quinntana Tangled
by darkecofreak1
Summary: Quinn as Rapunzel and Santana as Flynn. Follows the movie Tangled only difference is Quinn and Santana. It ends like the movie ends, so there'll be about 4 chapters. I might do the Tangled Ever After.
1. part 1

**Hey so I've decided to do a story based off of Disney's Tangled. It does have Disney singing parts, but you can skip those. I was going to put it into Quinntana OneShots but it's just too much for one chapter.**

**Title: Tangled Part 1**

**Word Count: 3,229 **

**Pairing: Quinn/Santana**

**Rated: G**

***Disclaimer* Disney owns Tangled. Fox owns Quinn and Santana**

* * *

.

***Santana's Voice*** This is the story of how I died. But don't worry, this is actually a fun story and the truth is it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl named Quinn, and it starts with the sun. Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of sun grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. In the kingdom there was a Queen, the Queen was fixing to have a baby, but she got sick. Really sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start looking for a miracle, or in this case a magic golden flower. Instead of sharing this flower's gift this woman, Mother Gothel hoarded it healing powers, and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years, and all she had to do was sing a special song ***Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine.*** **[Guards find flower] **The magic of the flower healed the Queen; a healthy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful golden hair! I'll give you a hint. That's Quinn. To celebrate her birthday the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky, and for that one moment everything was perfect, and then that moment ended. **[Mother Gothel enters Quinn's sleeping chamber and sings magic song. Cuts magic golden hair, strand of hair loses power and turns brown].** Gothel broke into the castle, and stole the child just like that! Gone. The kingdom searched, but they could not find the Princess; for deep in the forest and in a hidden tower Gothel raised the child as her own. Gothel had found her new magic flower, but this time she was determined to keep it hidden.

.

"Why can't I go outside?" young Quinn asks.

.

"The outside world is a dangerous place filled with horrible selfish people. You must stay here where you're safe. Do you understand Flower?" Gothel says in a sickly sweet mothering voice.

.

"Yes Mommy."

.

***Santana's Voice Again*** But the walls of the tower could not hide everything. **[Quinn sneaks past Mother Gothel, she goes to the window.]** Each year the King and Queen released thousands of Lanterns into the sky in hope that one day their lost Princess would return.

.

* * *

**Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel+ Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel+ Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel**

* * *

**.**

**Many years later**

.

[Green Chameleon running around looking for a hiding spot.]

"Haaa!" an older Quinn, 17, bust threw the wooden windows in search for the Chameleon. Her long blonde hair swishing up with the door as she opens it; Quinn's hazel eyes find the Chameleon easily, but she plays it of running a petite hand through her bangs. "Well I guess Pascal's not hiding out here!" She says rather loudly. She begins to walk away with a smile and slight eye roll.

.

Pascal snickers quietly to himself, but a piece of blonde hair catches him by surprise!

.

"Gotcha!" Quinn says as she pulls Pascal upwards with her hair by the tip of his tell. Pascal has the priceless look of shock on his face! "That's 22 for me." Quinn lowers Pascal down to the windowsill "How about…23 out of 45!?" Pascal scowls.

"Ok." Quinn raises her eyebrow and sits down. "Well what do you wanna do?. Pascal jumps with excitement and points his tail down to the ground with excitement! "Yeahhh." Quinn giggles in a mocking voice as she pick Pascal up and puts him on her pink dress. "I don't think so." Quinn raises her eyebrow and says "I like it in here and so do you!" She points a finger at Pascal. Pascal sticks his tongue out at Quinn.

"Oh come on Pascal, it's not so bad in there!" Quinn picks Pascal up and proceeds to go into the tower.

.

.

*******[A Disney song is fixing to take place you can skip if you want.]*******

**.**

***Music begins to play***

.

**[Quinn runs across the floor and onto the roof bracers. She swings her hair and pulls a switch allowing the sun roof to open and swings down on her hair to the ground.]**

7 AM, the usual morning lineup: **[Grabs Pascal]**

Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean **[Sweeps flowers, while Pascal holds dust pan.]**

Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up **[mops with Pascal, walks up stairs.]**

Sweep again, and by then it's like 7: 15. **[Leans tiredly on wooden beam.]**

And so I'll read a book , or maybe two or three. **[Pick up 3 books one by one.]**

I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery **[Paints ceiling]**

I'll play guitar and knit **[plays guitar, Pascal gets stuck in yarn.]**

And cook and basically **[Takes Pie out]**

Just wonder when will my life begin? **[Finds another place to paint]**

Then after lunch its puzzles and darts and baking **[Quinn almost falls with cookies]**

Paper Mache, a bit of ballet and chess **[tangled up in hair, falls, and still beats Pascal at chess]**

Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making **[Makes millions of candles]**

Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, **[Climbs hair]**

Sew a dress! **[makes matching pink dress for Pascal. Pascal not very happy]**

And I'll reread the books, if I have time to spare [grabs tiredly]

I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere. **[Walls completely full]**

And then I'll brush and brush, **[Starts by standing by mirror]**

And brush and brush my hair. Stuck in the same place I've always been. **[Ends on a wooden roof bracer]**

And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' And wonderin' and wonderin'. **[Throws Hair in circle]**

When will my life begin? **[Ends up in middle]**

And tomorrow night, **[Goes to the window.]**

Lights will appear **[Focus on face.]**

Just like they do on my birthday each year.

What is it like **[Walks back in]**

Out there where they glow? **[Looks at lantern painting she made]**

Now that I'm older, Mother might just, Let me go ... **[Finishes blonde hair on painting]**

.

*******[SINGING OVER]*******

.

* * *

**Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel+ Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel+ Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel**

* * *

.

[two men and one woman cascading down a roof, jumping and leaping roof to roof]

.

"Wow. I could get used to a view like this!" The Latina says dreamily looking out into the sky.

.

"Lopez! Come on!" A large thug says.

.

"Hold on." Santana says with a smug smirk. "Yep, I'm used to it." Santana backs away smugly. "Guys I want a castle!" she says with her hands on her hips, still looking out.

.

"We do this job, you can buy your own castle." The thug says as he grabs the collar of Santana's shirt and throws her down to retrieve the crown.

.

She gets lowered slowly by the rope, guards surround the area.

"Achhuoo!"

"Uhhh Hay Fever?" Santana asks with a smug smile as she rest on table.

"Yeah" The Guard replies calmly. "Huuuh?!"he turns around quickly! "What! Wait! Hey! Wait!" He shouts seeing Santana climb out of the building.

.

"Could you picture me in a castle of my own cause I certainly could! All of the things we've seen and it's only 8 in the morning! Gentlemen this is a very big day!" she shouts to the thugs as they run out of the Kingdom in a hurry.

.

* * *

**Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel+ Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel+ Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel**

* * *

.

"This is it; this is a very big day Pascal!" Quinn giggles as Pascal climbs onto her arm. "I'm finally going to do it! I'm going to ask her!" Quinn says in determined voice as Pascal climbs to her shoulder and smiles.

.

"Quinn!" Mother Gothel shouts, and Quinn jumps up with excitement.

"Let down your hair!" Mother Gothel calls out!

.

"It's time!" Quinn says excitedly as she and Pascal exchange smiles! Pascal puffs he's chest up for encouragement. "I know, I know, come on don't let her see you!" Quinn hides Pascal behind the curtains.

.

"Quinn!?" Mother Gothel questions "I'm not getting any younger down here!"

.

Quinn appears by the window, "Coming Mother!" Quinn throws her golden locks down for Mother Gothel to grab, and Quinn begins to pull her up.

"Hi! Welcome home Mother." Quinn states a little tiredly.

.

"Ughhh, Quinn! How you manage to do that every single day without fail it looks absolutely exhausting Darling" Mother Gothel over exaggerates, putting more emphases in her hand motions then needed.

.

"Oh it's nothing." Quinn replies sweetly.

.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long." Mother Gothel said in a taunting tone as she taped Quinn's nose with her finger. "Ohhhoohoo! Darling I'm just teasing." She says with and over exaggerated laugh.

.

"Hahahah, right soo, Mother? As you know tomorrow is a very big day-" Quinn follows her mother to the mirror.

.

"Quinn look at me." Mother Gothel interrupts. "You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady." Quinn smiles at her Mother. "Oh look you're here too! Oh hahahaha!" Quinn frowns slightly at Mother Gothel. "Just teasing!" she says as she nudges Quinn not so easily. "Stop taking everything so seriously!" She says as she frowns upon her wrinkles.

.

"Ok, so mother, like I was saying before-" Quinn starts again excitedly.

.

"Quinn. Mothers feeling a little rundown. Would you sing for me dear? Then we'll talk."

.

"Oh! Of course mother!" Quinn begins grabbing stuff quickly. She hurriedly pushes a chair, then leaps of to get a stool and a brush. She hurriedly pushes Mother to sit down, pushes the brush in her hands with hair along with it and quickly sits down on the stool. *** Flowergleamandglow,Letyourpowershine,Make theclockreverse,Bringbackwhatoncewasmine,Healwhath asbeenhurt,Changethefatesdesign,Savewhathasbeenlos t,Bringbackwhatoncewasmine,Whatoncewas mine* **Quinn sings fast.

.

"Wait!" "Ohh!" Mother Gothel begins brushing fast, getting a huge burst of youth all at once. "Quinn."

.

"So Mother!" Quinn jump near her Mother "Earlier I was saying tomorrow is a pretty big day, and you didn't even respond. So I'm just gonna tell you, it's my birthday!" Quinn finishes excitedly as she grabs her Mother's arm. "Heh, ta-duh!"

.

"No ,no ,no can't be, I distinctly remember your birthday was last year." Mother Gothel says

.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays, they're kinda an annual thing." Quinn explains by rotating her fingers. She sighs and sits down "Mother I'm turning 18, and I wanted to ask, uhhh, what I really want for this birthday, actually, ***mumbling*** what I've wanted for quite a few birthdays."

.

"Ok. Quinn please! Stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blahhh, blahh, blaaa, it's very annoying! I'm just teasing, you're adorable; I love you so much darling!" Mother Gothel pinches Quinn's cheek and walks of cackling to herself.

.

Pascal walks up to Quinn and motions for her to keep pushing. "Uhahha! I want to see the floating lights!" Quinn says passionately.

.

"Uhha, what." Mother Gothel says agitatedly.

.

"Well I was wondering if you would take me to see the floating lights." Quinn says as she pulls the curtains back to reveal her painting.

.

"Oh. You mean the stars." She says in an innocent voice

.

"That's the thing," Quinn flips her hair to pull a window and light her painting. "I've charted stars, and they're always constant, but these! They appear every year on my birthday. Only on my birthday mother, and I can't help but feel like they're meant for me." Quinn says " I need to see them Mother, and not just from my window; in person. I have to know what they are!" Quinn finishes strongly.

.

*******[SONG ALERT]*******

.

"You want to go outside? Uhh, why Quinn..." Mother Gothel slams window shut.

Look at you, as fragile as a flower **[Swing Quinn around.]**

Still a little sapling, just a sprout **[Pats Quinn's head]**

You know why we stay up in this tower

**.**

**Quinn:**

I know but...

**.**

**Mother Gothel :**

That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear **[Cuddles the hair]**

Guess I always knew this day was coming **[Closes curtains dramatically]**

Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest **[Bird hand motions]**

Soon, but not yet **[Walk up stairs dramatically]**

**.**

**Quinn: **But...

**.**

**Mother Gothel :**

Shh! **[Shoves finger in Quinn's face]**

Trust me, pet, Mother knows best **[Turns lights off]**

Mother knows best, Listen to your mother **[Quinn lights candle]**

It's a scary world out there **[Jumps out to scar Quinn]**

Mother knows best, One way or another, Something will go wrong, I swear **[Trips Quinn and catches her]**

Ruffians, thugs, Poison ivy, quicksand **[Uses shadows to scar Quinn.]**

Cannibals and snakes **[Flips baby doll in frying pan]**

The plague **[Green lantern for effect]**

**.**

**Quinn:**

No!

**.**

**Mother Gothel: **

Yes!

**.**

**Quinn: **

But...

**.**

**Mother Gothel :**

Also large bugs **[hits Quinn with mop.]**

Men with pointy teeth, and Stop, no more, you'll just upset me **[draws man with pointy teeth]**

Mother's right here, Mother will protect you **[Quinn huddled up in her hair]**

Darling, here's what I suggest **[Vanishes]**

Skip the drama, Stay with mama **[Walks down stars with candles all lit.]**

Mother knows best **[blows out all candles]**

Mother knows best, Take it from your mumsy **[Burns out candles as Quinn lights them]**

On your own, you won't survive, Sloppy, underdressed, Immature, clumsy **[trips Quinn]**

Please, they'll eat you up alive **[rolls Quinn into the rug.]**

Gullible, naive, Positively grubby, Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague **[Untangles Quinn from her hair.]**

Plus, I believe, Gettin' kinda chubby, 'm just saying 'cause I wuv you **[Pats Quinn's cheeks.]**

Mother understands

Mother's here to help you

All I have is one request **[ Show up in spot light, and takes Quinn in her arms.]**

.

*******[SONG OVER]*******

.

"Quinn?" Mother Gothel looks her dead in the eyes

.

"Yes?" Quinn asks

.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." She says sternly

.

"Yes, Mother." Quinn agrees obediently

.

"I love you very much, dear." She hugs her close

.

"I love you more." Quinn says

.

"I love you most." She says as she kisses Quinn's head

"Don't forget it, You'll regret it, Mother knows best" Mother Gothel sings ash leaves a disappointed Quinn behind.

"Tah-tah! I'll see you in a bit my flower!" She says as she rides Quinn's hair down.

.

"I'll be here." Quinn says sadly.

.

.

* * *

**Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel+ Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel+ Rapunzel+Rapunzel+Rapunzel**

* * *

.

.

Santana and the Stabbington Brothers are running through the woods and the Guards already have wanted posters up. Santana stops tiredly by a tree with wanted posters.

.

"Huh! Oh no! No, no , no!" She rips the poster off. "This is bad, this is very bad, this is really bad!" Santana says worriedly to the brothers. "They just can't get my lips right!" She says scornfully.

.

"Who cares!" One of the brothers say aggravated.

.

"Well it's easy for you to say!" Santana motions to their wanted poster. "You guys look amazing." She says mournfully.

.

The Royal Guards emerge on a cliff and Lopez and the brothers take off running again, but not before Santana can shove the poster in her bag. The run until they're met with a cliff.

.

"Ok! Give me a boost, and I'll pull you up." Santana motions, but the brothers just stare and look at each other.

.

"Give us the satchel first." The brother puts his hand out.

.

"What!? I just- I can't believe after all we've been through together you don't trust me!" Santana says dramatically, but the brothers don't budge. "Ouch." Santana says sarcastically and hand him the satchel. She climbs up both of them and lands on the ground with a thud.

.

"Now help us up sweetie." The brother says sarcastically reaching his hand up.

.

"Sorry, my hands are full." Santana smirks as she reveals the satchel and takes off running.

.

"What!?" The brother searches his body. "Lopez!" He shouts angrily.

.

Santana runs as fast as she can, she hears the sound of horses coming, and sure enough the guards appear.

.

"Retrieve that satchel at any coast!" the guard yells, as his horse follows suit and tells the other horses as well.

.

They gallop after Santana firing arrows from their crossbows. Santana ducks under a large root missing the arrows. She runs barely missing the remaining arrows that are being fired. She jumps threw a gap in an old tree leaving only the lead horseman and horse able to follow.

.

"We got him now Maximus!" the horseman says to the white horse bellow. Maximus picks up on speed and Santana pushes her feet faster. Skipping on a rock and grabbing a vine she leaps of into the air making a roundabout and kicking the rider off his horse.

.

"Yaahaa!" Santana calls out to the horse only to have it stop dead in its tracks. The horse turns around glaring and snorting through its nose. "Come on flea bag! Forward!" Santana shouts kicking the horse lightly. The horse notices the satchel dangling and begins biting at it. "No.", "No!" Maximus begins biting at it and spinning around, "Hey no! Stop it!" Santana shouts. Maximus finally grabs the bag "Hey! No! Give it to me!" Santana grunts pulling the satchel.

.

The satchel is catapulted of a Clift and is hanging on by a branch.

.

Maximus and Santana look at another. Santana runs, but Maximus is faster, Santana leaps and trips Maximus, but Maximus grabs her boots tripping her. Santana jumps on his head as he begins walking on the large tree branch. Maximus throws her off, but she catches herself on the branches underside. Maximus begins trying to step on her hands as she crawls her way to the satchel.

.

Santana barely reaches it in time! "Ha!" ***Snap*** Santana and Maximus look up and the branch falls at break neck speed. "Ahhhhhh!" ***Horse sounds***

**.**

Maximus rolls down a hill and lands on his belly, he jumps to attention but Lopez is nowhere to be seen, so he starts sniffing the ground in search for her!

.

Santana slowly makes her way out from behind the rock, she puts her hand on the rock face covered in ivy only to fall into it. *Horse sounds* She runs into the ivy, Maximus' shadow could be seen on the other side, as the horse leaves Santana wonders into the cave like entrees. Her eyes wonder in amazement as she looks upon a tower. *Horse sounds*

.

She begins climbing the towers bricks with the arrows she somehow salvaged. She jumps into the window and slams the wood shut. She calms her panting down and slowly opens the satchel.

"Ahhh! Alone at last!" She says dreamily.

*******Bink*******

.

.

* * *

**.**

**So that's where I leave it off for now. Reviews? Tips? Thank you for reading! I hope you have a great day.**


	2. part 2

**So I took some advice from the reviews; this chapter is not the exact same dialogue, but singing is still going to be in it. This will just be a quick update. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Title: Tangled Part 2**

**Word Count: 1,212 (Kinda Short.)**

**Pairing: Quinn/Santana**

**Rated: G**

***Disclaimer* Disney owns Tangled. Fox owns Quinn and Santana**

* * *

.

******BINK*****

.

"AHHH!' Quinn screams holding up her frying pan in terror. She slow looks over to the lying body on the ground. Quinn slowly made her way towards the lying man. Quinn turned the body over slowly with the frying pan only to be met with a chest? A blush covered her face as she stared at the rather beautiful woman. "Pascal, it's a girl!" Quinn stroked Santana's hair as she examined her rather closely. "Mother didn't say anything about a girl!" Quinn says as she jumps down in excitement.

.

Pascal makes motions with his hands as he points down to the ground. He motions for her to check the girl's teeth.

.

"Pascal, it's a girl! We don't have to do that! Mother said men only." Quinn pushes Pascal away from her and moves closer to Santana's face.

.

"Huh!" Santana awakens with a scowl on her lips. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" She shouts blindly

.

******BINK*****

.

Pascal raises an eyebrow 'Told you so'

.

"Oh hush!" Quinn grabs the girl and starts to drag her to the closet. "Woah she's kinda heavy!" Quinn continues to lug Santana to the closet. "Wait I got an idea!" Quinn ties her hair around the sleeping brunette and tugs. "Ok?" Quinn looks as she ponders a way to get the woman inside. "Whatever." She pushes the girl head first into the closet, but trip instead. "Dangit. Hmmm." Quinn wraps her hair around a bracer and swing Santana with all her might. *Boom!* "Ha! Oh." Quinn tugs her hair. "Really!?" She pounds her head against the wall at her failed attempts. "Ok, I got this." She pushes Santana's body up with her back and slams the door close with a bam. "Hahaha!" Quinn smirk with triumph as she walks away. *Crash* Quinn turns around and glares at the sleeping Latina. "That's it." She pushes Santana into the closet with her broom, and finally kicks her in. "Yes! Ohhhhh…" Quinn guiltily pushes Santana's fingers in, and jams a door onto the handles.

.

"Ok, ok, ok. I got a girl in my closet. I've got a girl in my closet!" Quinn jumps excitedly. "Hahaha how about that Mother? To weak? Hahaha well say that to the girl trapped in my closet!" Quinn twirled the frying pan around with a confident smirk, but that soon fell as it twirled right into her head.

.

Quinn rubs her head soothingly "Pascal? We don't go through peoples things…" Quinn trailed of as she saw the beautiful piece of jewelry the lizard was holding. Quinn slowly reached for it in awe. She examined it carefully. The strange déjà vu came over her; she slipped the piece onto her arm.

.

Pascal snickered and shook his head.

.

"Hmmm" She looked through like one would look through glasses. She slowly turned to the mirror and put it onto her head the since of déjà vu hit her again, but Pascal quickly dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

.

"Quinn!?" Quinn excitedly takes the jewelry off and shoves it into a pot along with the satchel. "Let down your hair!" Quinn tosses her long blonde hair down the tower window. "One moment mother!"

.

Mother Gothel reaches for the hair basket in hand "I've got a surprise for you!"

.

"Quinn chuckles "I do too!" Quinn finishes as tugs Mother Gothel up.

.

"I brought back bacon. I'm gonna make your favorite breakfast!" Mother Gothel announces happily.

.

"Bacon!? I'm mean, well mother there's something I need to tell you…"

.

"Oh Quinn, you know I hate leaving you after a fight, especially when ive done nothing wrong."

.

"Ok well, ive been thinking, and ya know I know you thing I can't handle myself, but…"

.

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars." Mother Gothel said in a warning voice.

.

"They're lanterns, and…"

.

"That's enough Quinn! We've already had this discussion! Absolutely no!"

.

"Mother trust me!" Quinn pleaded with her mother

.

"Quinn."

.

"I know what…"

.

"Quinn stop! You're not going to see those lights; you're not leaving this tower at all!" Mother Gothel shouts angrily. Quinn slowly takes her hand away from the chair holding up the closet door.

.

"Quinn…" Quinn looked away sadly from her mother's gaze. "Great now I'm the bad guy." Mother Gothel sighs out as she plops down on the seat.

.

Quinn looks around avoiding her mother's gaze, and her eye's land on the floating lantern painting she had painted this morning; suddenly Quinn gets an idea. "All I was going to say is I know what I want for my birthday now.

.

"And what is that?"

.

"New paint, paint from the white sea shells you once brought me."

.

Mother Gothel perks up a little at hearing Quinn's new wish for a birthday present. "That's only a three day trip."

.

"Yeah, I was just thinking it was better than the stars?"

.

Mother Gothel stood up and made her way to Quinn hugging her tightly "Are you sure you'll be ok alone?"

.

"I'm safe as long as I'm here." Quinn replied smoothly.

.

"Well alright! If I'm going to make it back in time I must leave now!" Mother Gothel tore away from Quinn breaking the mother daughter moment.

.

"Here mother!" Quinn quickly gave her mother the basket of fruits she'd almost forgotten.

.

"I'll be back in three days time. I lo9ve you Quinn."

.

"I love you more."

.

"I love you most." Quinn watched as her mother climbed down and walked towards the secret entrance.

.

"She's gone!" Quinn rushed over to the closet blonde hair whipping behind her, grabbing the frying pan as she leaped towards the chair. "Ok, ok. This will work." She pulled the chair away from the door slowly, steading her breath, she pulled the door open with her hair.

.

Santana fell out face first, Quinn couldn't help but gasp as the brunette's face kept sliding against the hard stone ground. Quinn carefully approached the older girl, and nudged her with the frying pan.

"Ok, how's this gonna work." Quinn looks around and thinks about ways to keep brunette restrain. "Hmmmm, oh!" Quinn picks up a wooden hair, "Ok, now rope." Quinn looks around shoving at random stuff moving it around. Pascal starts to look as well, but trips over Quinn's hair. "Pascal! Sorry!" Quinn jumps up to help Pascal, but he shakes his head and make a tying motion with his hands and point at Quinn's hair.

.

"That's brilliant!" Quinn kisses Pascal's cheek and begins getting the Latina in the chair. Quinn and Pascal both continue to tie Santana up. "Ok, Pascal! Wake her up!" Quinn shouts from the top of a beam.

.

* * *

.

**Ok so this one follows the movie less. I changed dialogue and stuff. Thoughts?**


End file.
